


Hero

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humanity's Strongest, M/M, Thoughts abou Levi, nothing to graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble of Levi's thoughts. 'Was he really a hero?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

He was considered a hero. He was the one who held Humanity’s fate on his shoulders. He was the strongest of all.   
They worshiped him like a God and kissed the vey ground he walked but that meant nothing to him. Their words would die before his ears could reach them, he was not interested on what they could posibitily say to him because deep dpwn he knew there were all lies.

The people inside the Walls would alway gather to watch them, to see how many of them had come back home. He could feel their eyes following every single step they mad. It was a heavy feeling behind his neck but he could do nothing about it, all he was able to do was to keep walking as every villager followed their lead like a fucking parade.

He was no God. He was no hero. He was just a soldier ore ven just a human who decided that would not die by being eaten like a snack. He would not die feeling useless and powerless . He would fight until the end, until his last breath.

He was no hero. He was only a soldier, a broken soul that did not know any other way of living but killing. He had taken his first life at such a young age and has been for a porpuse, he did it to survive.   
He did not know ant other way to keep moving, to keep looking foward. All he had was his own strenght and will power. All he has was his own bloody hands that kept slicing Titan flesh and fighting for humanity. 

He was no such thing as a hero. He was solely a man who had seen so much pain and despair but still felt the need to survive. He needed to keep fighting, for him and the many others that have died behind his back.

He did not believe himself as a hero but maybe that was what the others needed to believe for them to keep wishing and hoping. He could take the long and heavy burden of being a hero for humanity’s best chances to survival. They would stand and fight. They would fight and win.  
Humanity was going to win.


End file.
